


under blood gulch

by arsenicdreemur



Category: Red vs. Blue, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicdreemur/pseuds/arsenicdreemur





	under blood gulch

Under Blood Gulch  
prolog  
Caboose was looking around Blood Gulch when he found a cave. Caboose went inside the cave and found a hole, which he noticed something moving at the bottom of, so he went to get the rest of blue team. When Caboose came back with the rest of blue team, Tucker went to look in the hole, but tripped and fell. Church grabbed his arm, but was dragged down, and Caboose grabbed Church's arm but, was dragged down too and Tex grabbed his arm and was also dragged down.  
Chapter 1 part 1  
The ruins blue team

“Ugh.” Church groaned as he regained consciousness “What happened?”  
Tex, who was herself regaining consciousness asked “What happened to your voice? Wait, what happened to my voice?!”  
“ I don’t know about my voice,” Tucker said “ but you two sound like ten year olds.” Tucker attempted to wield his energy sword, but it seemed to be a whole lot bigger than before and it was Too heavy to wield properly.  
“Call me crazy,” Tucker said “ but I think we are ten year olds.”  
“That's insane!” Said everyone other than Tucker at the same time.  
Then Caboose said “ guys, there's an exit over there.”  
Everyone looked around and saw that Caboose was right, there was a was a rectangular opening in the cave wall that looked suspiciously like a hallway. The blues went down the hallway and came out into another cavern and there they saw a single flower.  
“ hi,” said the flower “ I'm O’Malley, O’malley the flower!”  
“is anybody else seeing a talking flower?” Church asked. “ anyways,” said O’Malley “ you four look new, I will teach you how things work around here.” a scream was heard as doc fell down the hole that blue team had fallen into. “ hey guys,” said doc “ I heard screaming.” a white box appeared in front of them along with five hearts. “ these,” O’Malley said “are your souls, the very culmination of your beings. your soul starts out weak, but can grow strong if you get enough lv. What's lv stand for, why love of course!  
Down here love is shared through little, white, friendliness pellets!”  
He summoned a bunch of little rice-looking things and threw them at the blues souls. “ try to catch as many as you can!”  
Said O’Malley when the pellets hit, the blues felt excruciating pain as there HP dropped to 1. “DIE!” Shouted O’Malley  
as a slowly shrinking circle of friendliness pellets surrounded their souls “SON OF A BITCH!” Church shouted in anticipation of death. But before the pellets could hit anyone, they disappeared and a fire ball hit O’Malley, knocking him against the cavern wall. Doc went over to where O’Malley was as a goat monster came out of the shadows and said “what a horrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent children.”  
“Who the hell are you calling children!?” Church asked  
“Did you hit your head on the way down, my child?” Asked the goat monster “ you are children.”  
The blues and Doc all simultaneously realized that what Tucker had said was right, there age had been magically reversed.  
“Anyway, I am Toriel,” said Toriel  
“ caretaker of the ruins, I will guide you through the catacombs.”  
As Doc came back with a spartan armour boot full of dirt and O’Malley.  
“ are you sure you want to keep that my child?” Asked toriel  
“yes, I'm sure”  
replied Doc. Toriel then left the room and the blues followed her. The intricate doorway they went through led to another room, which had two sets of stairs, both leading up to a door which had some vines on either side. Also there were some red plants in between the staircases and in the red plants there was a glowy star thing that Church was strangely attracted to, and the next thing he knew, Church had his hand on the glowy thing, and he was alone.  
“Stop touching the thing and save already! ”  
said a voice that sounded a lot like Churches own. A box popped up in front of him that said “Would you like to save?”  
And had two options, yes and no. Church pressed yes. And went to follow the rest of blue team through the door. The next room had six buttons, a lever, and a sign in it. Toriel waked over six of the buttons and pulled the lever and the spikes blocking the doorway retracted and Toriel said  
“ the ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room, please adjust yourselves to the sight of them.”  
Toriel paused and then went through the doorway, and the blues followed. They came out in a long room with a sign in it. Toriel said  
“ to make progress here you will need to trigger several switches, do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip.”  
Toriel walked to the end of the room. Church said to the rest of blue team, who were walking towards the other end of the room,  
“ wait, how do we know we can trust her? What if Toriel turns out like o’malley?!”  
But no one heard. Church followed the rest of blue team, who had flipped the switches and were following toriel into the next room. Toriel said  
“as humans living in the underground, monsters may try to attack you, and you will need to be prepared for this situation, but worry not! The process is simple, when you encounter a monster you will enter a fight while you are in a fight strike up a friendly conversation, stall for time, I shall resolve conflict. Practice talking to this dummy.”  
Caboose went up to the dummy and the battle screen appeared. Suddenly church and the other blues were standing in front of the dummy. Church, Tex, and Tucker all went for the fight button, but phased right through and hit the ground in front of the dummy. Caboose hit the act button and said  
“Hello Mr dummy, how are you today?”  
the battle screen closed and toriel moved to the other room, where blue team followed. The next room was another long room, which blue team followed Toriel down. Then suddenly a battle screen popped up and blue team were facing a frogit in combat, but, before they could do anything, Toriel walked into the battle and gave the frogit a death glare, ending the battle. The blues followed her until they came to a big spiky pit Toriel said  
“this is a puzzle but… Here, take my hand for a moment.”  
Caboose grabbed Toriel’s hand but Church said  
“No fucking way!”  
“Why not, my child?” Toriel inquired. Instead of answering, Church ran, but Toriel picked him up and carried Church, kicking and squirming, across the spike puzzle and dropped him on the other side. Toriel repeated the process with Tex. Tucker had memorized the path and gone across by himself. They then went into the next room, which was a very long one. Toriel said  
“You have done excellently tus far, my children, however… I have a difficult request of you… I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourselves.”  
Toriel walked away and blue team followed her orders, and walked to the end of the hall way. When they got there, Toriel popped out from behind a pillar and said “Greetings my children, do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time, thank you for trusting me,” Toriel said  
“however there was a reason for this exercise, to test your independence, I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while, please remain here, it is dangerous to go alone. I have an idea, I will give one of you a cell phone, if you need anything, just call. Be good, alright.” she gave tucker a phone, and walked away. Blue team made their way through the ruins and eventually made their way to a big room with a dead tree and a house in it. Toriel emerged from the house and said  
“What are you doing here children? Are you OK? I should not have tried to surprise you like this.”  
“Were fine toriel.” Tucker said while rolling his eyes  
Toriel went inside, where blue team followed, and lead them down a hallway to a door. Toriel opened the door and said “ I did not have more than one bed, so four of you will have to sleep on the floor.” In the room were a bed and four sleeping bags.  
The next morning doc was the first one of the blues to wake up  
“good morning my child.” Toriel greeted him  
“Hey toriel,” doc said “when can we go back to where we came from, we kind of have an obligation to be there.”  
“What are you talking about,” toriel asked “this is your home now.” doc went to go wake the rest of blue team. “Guys,” doc whispered “ I asked toriel about going back to where we came from, and she told me that this is my home now.”  
“That's suspicious.” Said church sleepily  
Over the course of the day all of blue team asked toriel about going home, but when caboose asked toriel said  
“Stay here my child, I have to do something.” Toriel went downstairs where caboose followed until they reached a door and toriel said  
“This is the door to the rest of the underground, I am going to destroy it. Go upstairs.”  
Caboose stayed right there. Toriel said  
“Fine. If you are not leaving, than prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!”  
Toriel initiated the fight screen, and throughout the entire fight, caboose kept pressing the mercy button, until church rushed downstairs and fell through the fight button. Caboose Pressed mercy one more time and toriel gave up. Church went upstairs to tell the rest of blue team that they needed to leave, And came downstairs with the rest of blue team. As the blues emerged into the cold snowden air, screaming was heard as red team fell down the very same hole blue team had  
Under blood gulch chapter 1 part 2  
The ruins red team  
“What in tarnation just happened!?” Sarge exclaimed as he regained consciousness  
“We fell down a hole, genius.” Grif said sarcastically  
“Grif!” Exclaimed Simmons “ don't talk back to your superior officer!”  
“Hay un salida ahì.” Lopez said  
“Guys,” said donut “ there's an exit over there.”  
“Acabo De decir que!” Lopez said  
Sarge picked up his shotgun, only to find it was too heavy to wield properly  
“What the hell!?” Sage exclaimed  
“What is it sir?” Simmons asked  
“There's something wrong with my shotgun!” Sarge said  
“Nos hemos convertido en diez años De edad.”  
“Your right lopez,” sarge said “ we should get out of here!”  
Red team went through the exit and found an empty room  
“ hey,” said simmons “ theres boot prints in this room!”  
“That must mean the dirty blues have been here!” Said Sarge  
Then, a goat monster came from the shadows “ I am toriel,” toriel said “caretaker of the ruins, I will guide you through the catacombs.”  
“What are we, children!?” Exclaimed sarge “ we don't need to be guided!”  
“ but you are children,” said Toriel “ my children.”  
Sarge looked down and realized he was a lot smaller than before “ what the fuck?!” shouted sarge  
“Language, my child.” Said toriel  
Sarge, blaming toriel on the fact that he and his team were kids, tried to shoot her.  
Toriel took away his shotgun. A second bullet whizzed past Toriel’s head,and toriel took away Sarge's shotgun again. A third bullet whizzed by toriel. Toriel took Sarge's shotgun and broke it over her knee.  
“NO! My shotgun!” Sarge exclaimed, then punched toriel “my child,” Toriel said “ you are sleeping on the cold, hard ground tonight.”  
Toriel started walking towards the door, and the reds followed, after taking a moment to figure out they had no other choices. Toriel lead the reds through a very fancy room and into one that had five buttons on the floor and a lever on the wall.  
“Welcome to your new home innocent ones, I will educate you in the operations of the ruins.” Toriel said, then solved the puzzle on the floor “the ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys, you will need to solve them to move from room to room, please adjust yourself to the sight of them.” “ what, exactly are theses puzzles for?” Asked Simmons “security, my child.” Said toriel “ yeah, real hard puzzle” said grif sarcastically. Toriel moved on to the next room and the reds followed. The next room was a long room with three levers in it. “To progress in this room you will need to flip several switches, do not worry I have labeled the ones you need to flip.” Said toriel. Sarge and donut were attempting to sneak away, Lopez was gone, and grif was asleep. Toriel awoke grif and said to simmons “ maroon armoured child, go look for the brown armored child.” Simmons said “ my name is Simmons.” And proceeded to go look for Lopez. Donut did the puzzle and the reds and toriel went to the next room, witch had a single dummy in it. Toriel said “ as humans living In the underground, monsters may try to attack you, and you will need to be prepared for this, however, worry not! The process is simple, when you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight, while you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will end the conflict.” Sarge went up to the dummy and suddenly the undertale combat screen was up and red team, including Simmons and Lopez were in front of the dummy. Sarge attempted to punch the dummy, but was faced with an invisible barrier. “ what in tarnation!?” Sarge exclaimed “ I think you have to press the buttons.” Simmons said. Sarge attempted to press the fight button, but phased right through it. Donut pressed the act button and started speaking to the dummy. The combat screen went away and toriel left the room, and the reds followed. The next room had a big pit of spikes. Toriel said “ this is a puzzle but... Here, take my hand for a moment.” Toriel had to carry all of the reds across. The next room was long, and toriel said “you have done excellently thus far my children … However, I have a difficult request to ask of you. You must walk to the end of this room by yourselves.” “Really,” said grif sarcastically “ that's your “ difficult request”.” toriel walked to the other end of the room. The reds walked to the other end of the room, and toriel came out from behind a pillar ad said “greetings, my children. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the entire time. Thank you for trusting me. However there was an important reason for this exercise. … To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It is dangerous to explore here alone. I have an idea. I will give one of you a cell phone. Be good alright.” Red team made it through the ruins until they reached a room with a dead tree and a house in it. Toriel came out of the house and said “what are you doing here my children? Are you hurt? I should not have tried to surprise you like this.” toriel went inside the house, where the reds followed, she led them to a room which had a bed and three sleeping bags in it. Sarge immediately tried to claim the bed but toriel held him back and said “ my child, you tried very hard to hurt me earlier, and as punishment you are sleeping on the ground.” the next morning, sarge was the first one up, and instead of speaking to toriel, snuck downstairs unnoticed, and the rest of red team soon followed, once they figured out where Sarge was.


End file.
